The Kylii of Haven
by Shaelesand
Summary: Baron Valdemar did not settle in a vacant land. A small clan, the Kylii, welcomed them with open arms and helped them through the first few winters. Unfortunately in just twenty years the Kylii have gone from partners to outcasts. In the days following King Valdemar's death one particular Kylii, Adolie, and a Herald, Hart finds themselves at the centre of a murder mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adolie adjusted her grip on her basket as she hauled the heavy load of wet clothing out into the kitchen courtyard. A rope was strung along one side, waiting for the sheets, as was a pair of brawny women. One took the basket from her.

"Off you go now." The woman snapped in her heavy, Imperial accent.

Adolie refused to look away. Her family had been one of the two dozen that lived in the area before the intruders showed up. The arrival of more than few thousand strangers and the founding of their walled town had first been greeted with interest but now the wildlife was depleted, the forests her family once explored were replaced with fields where farmers redirected streams and polluted the waters with manure.

Her tribe couldn't move on, as some Imperial suggested to her at least once a fortnight by somebody. An ousted clan wouldn't be welcome anywhere and would be chased off with fire and bows, especially the Kylii. They'd be suspected of treachery.

Adolie looked to the sun, sighed as she mentally tallied up the time to the end of her day, and headed back inside to do another batch of laundry.

The day dragged on until finally she finished her last load of laundry, delivered it to the courtyard, and was dismissed for the day. Part of her wages was two meals a day from the castle kitchen but she'd have to wait until after the court meal was served, the kitchen cleaned, and the leftovers divided up. She'd get some half eaten piece of bread at best, perhaps a bit of cheese and a pickle. Once she asked how that counted as a meal and the kitchen maid sniffed and said that she should be grateful for what she got and to eat berries if she was so hungry.

Instead of sitting in the corner of the kitchen where she would be underfoot and resented for 'being idle' she collected her bag from a hook in the laundry and headed out to a wooded field that abutted the castle's gardens. There was a temple among the trees they just completed that had padded benches. It was open to anyone who had permission to be on the castle grounds but few took up the offer since the Grove made people uneasy. The strange God Horses paid little attention to her as she hurried through the early spring snow to the temple.

She stopped in her tracks when she spotted the solemn crowd filling the temple. A body was laid out on the altar. Mourners stood along every wall and every seat was filled.

One of the God Horses turned to study her, which caused the hair on the back of her neck.

She debated leaving but decided that would draw more attention and instead she sat on the floor in a niche next to the door, got out the strips of rabbit leather and started weaving the six strands. With leather and beads made from broken glass ground into spheres and shell she made hair ornaments, belts, bracelets and straps which she sold on her half days off. The leather rapidly formed into a narrow band with green glass beads down the center until it was the right length for tying hair back. She made four such ornaments before the people on the benches stood, said a prayer, and filed out. Three men dressed all in white stayed at the altar, their heads bowed. A figure draped in white was laid out on the new altar.

Finally she remembered the king had died. It didn't much matter to her who called themselves boss but to people who had property and had choices it was very important. It did mean that she should have a larger share of the food tonight as there would be a feast.

Eventually the last three men left and Adolie was alone with the body.

She put away her work and slowly approached the body. This was the man responsible for the great changes that started just a year before she was born.

Crossing her arms over her chest she studied him. His hair and beard were white as snow, but it had always been that way from what she knew. His shoulders were still broad and he only had a bit of a belly but he didn't look more than forty. He had a grown grandson so she knew he had to be more than seventy.

For a moment she was tempted to spit on him for the changes he caused but she could hear her grandmother's voice. The changes to her clan were not all bad. They were safe from the neighbouring tribes, the elderly were no longer a burden on the nomadic families, and the farmers stockpiled enough food that a decade of bad winters would leave them skinny but not dead.

"Well, I won't wish you a hard path. But I don't see how your stones and fields are so wonderful." She said in her native tongue. Turning back to her corner she found a young man dressed in white watching her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." He gave her a strained smile.

"Ye di' no' sturb me." She said in an exaggerated burr. She lowered her gaze, and rushed to her belongings. She gave him a rough bow and hurried outside.

"It sounded like you were saying a prayer." He said as she neared him.

Adolie debated lying but she was a miserable liar. She flushed like an over ripe apple and stuttered whenever she uttered a falsehood. "I were wishin' him no hard road."

His eyes were haunted as he looked on the old man. "Thank you, he was a good man."

"To some." Adolie said in her tongue.

The man's brow furrowed.

She ducked her head and continued out of the temple.

"Hold a moment. You're one of the Kylii." He caught her by the arm.

Adolie shrieked as her vision flashed black and the temple was replaced by a street that roared with fire and bodies littered the streets. There was one at her feet that was bloody but he wore white. A black beast slunk towards her, his eyes glowed a toxic green and his hide was a mix of stiff fur and protruding scales, his claws were as long as her hand and scored the earth with deep furrows with every movement. He had a long, whip like tail that lashed behind him.

Adolie was frozen to the spot as the monster advanced.

Just as the beast leaped for her, his claws spread and his long white teeth bared and angled for her throat the world flashed to white again and found herself staring up at a blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds.

"Did she have a fit?" A woman asked with a hint of distaste. "What is she doing here?"

"She is as welcome in the temple as you." A man said firmly.

Adolie scrambled to her feet and looked around for the beast, everyone was staring at her but there was no black beast.

"Are you alright?" The man in white asked her as he swung his cloak around her shoulders.

"Aye." She said weakly.

He looked doubtful. "Come on, you should sit down. Look at you, you're just skin and bone."

She gathered her wits enough to hold her tongue. Her visions always left her shaken and it could take her days to recover.

"What's your name?" He asked as he helped her back inside and sat her on a bench.

Adolie regard him soberly. Should she tell him what she saw? It had something to do with him since his touch triggered it and his body was there. A buzzing sound made her frown and she looked around for the source. Someone close by was using the Silent Speech and they were not being terribly polite about it.

"I think you're right."

"About what?" Adolie asked.

"Sorry, I was speaking to Noemi, she's my Companion."

Adolie was careful to keep her face blank, so he was the Silent Speaker. She didn't expect any of the intruders to have that gift. "A wife?" She tried to clarify.

"No, one of the Companions. Ur, one of the white horses. I'm a Herald."

Adolie realised he meant a God Horse. Everyone knew the story. Four years earlier the king prayed to many Gods and They made the strange horses as an answer. She didn't know why anyone would wish to ride one of the glowing white animals, having a god-sent spirit under your saddle would be very disturbing.

"What is your name?" He pressed again.

"Adolie Eshka. I work in the laundry." She figured she may as well make it easy for him to dismiss her. She'd hate to have anyone else fired because of her, even if they were unpleasant to deal with. She hadn't achieved anything of note anyways. "I should go."

He glanced towards the body. "Come, I will see you to your room."

Adolie shook her head.

"I'd rather not make it an order." He cautioned with the voice she knew well from the other 'nobles' when they deigned to speak to servants, that he didn't think she had a choice and must obey.

"I don't live here. I have a room at a tailor's in the city. It's not far." Adolie glanced at his white uniform. She didn't want to get to know him. Her visions were rarely easy to understand but when she saw someone die it always came to pass.

He actually smiled. "And suddenly you speak properly."

Adolie scowled at him. "I can speak properly in many languages but words that sound stupid keep the wealthy sort from watching me. I speak like an Imperial because I had no choice."

The man's face darkened and looked to the doorway where a white God Horse watched them.

"Well, rest a bit, Adolie Eshka. I will have a basket of food brought out to you."

"No!" Adolie shot to her feet, causing her head to spin. "No, I am a servant, if I make work for them they will resent it."

"Either you sit here and wait for food or you come with me and I will get you a basket. You are far too skinny. Aren't you fed while you work?"

"I eat, yes." She said stiffly.

"Not enough. Noemi says you are far too skinny and I always agree with her. It saves time since she is usually right." He reached for her hand but she jerked away before he could touch her.

"Hart?" A man approached them, he wore all white and his eyes were red from crying.

"Merf, are they heading back?" Hart asked.

Adolie grabbed her bag and slid out the door. She heard him call for her but there was no way he'd find her even in these sparse trees.

She stayed in the trees until it was time for collect her allotment of food and then headed home. Her tiny room had no fireplace so it was cold as a crypt but she only slept there and piles of blankets kept her warm.

She ate a portion of the food, put aside what wouldn't spoil quickly, then curled up on her bed but tried not to sleep. Her visions were not clear messages, unlike her grandmother's. Her visions usually struck when she touched someone or a personal possession but sometimes they struck out of nowhere. Either way, for days after she'd be on edge. Her dreams would replay the vision with a dozen variations but never any clearer.

Hart seemed like a nice man. She considered going back and telling him what she saw but no one would believe she saw the future. Despite having magic, the intruders were not inclined to believe in the other abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day she was stirring the cauldron filled with black clothing. All told there were six such cauldrons contributing to the sweltering temperature of the large room. Magic kept them at a boil and filled them so the grueling chores of hauling water and logs weren't a problem but they still had to deal with the caustic cleansers so it was not considered a desirable job. The other five women in the room were as silent as she was.

Adolie hauled a black gown out of the cauldron. Wrung it out and tossed it into a basket.

Looking up she spotted Hart standing in the door, squinting into the darkness. Adolie hauled out the last of the gowns, threw it into the basket with a wet splat, and hauled her basket out to him and the courtyard.

"You are looking better." Hart greeted her.

Adolie's dark hair hung in steam soaked ringlets and her thin shift stuck to her body like skin. There was no way she looked better. "Iffn ye say such." She said as she made for the line.

"I can carry that." Hart offered.

Adolie set it with the others.

"Is she bothering you, Master Herald?" The laundry matron asked.

"No, I need to speak to her for a moment. I will return her to you in a candlemark or so."

Adolie shivered in the cold spring air.

"Of course Master Herald." The Matron gave her a stern glare.

Adolie watched as the matron returned to supervising the young maids folding the clothing then turned to Hart. "I wish you had left me alone."

"Noemi thinks you saw something important." Hart said.

Adolie wrapped her arms around her chest and looked towards the door to the laundry room longingly.

Hart muttered a curse and escorted her inside, through the kitchen, and up the stairs to a hall of rooms on the second floor. He opened the door to a small room with chairs and a fire in the hearth.

She reluctantly stepped into the room and close to the fire. "I won't bed you." She said as she held her hands out to the fire. Her fingers were raw from the soap and up to her elbows were scalded.

"I'm not asking." Hart assured her as he gave her a blanket. "Please have a seat."

Adolie sat in the chair closest to the fire and wrapped the blanket over her shoulder.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but Noemi tells me the Kylii have abilities beyond magic."

Adolie's brows rose. "She did? I'm surprised the God Horses believe it."

"Companions." Hart corrected.

"It does not translate well. Such is a lover that is not loved. Oh, how to say it… like the rich men who pay for a girl."

"They chose the name Companions because they are to accompany us through life." Hart sat near her. "They are not gods."

"No, they are avatars of the gods so they are God Horses. You only need to look at them to know that."

Hart smiled briefly. "Either way, Noemi suspects you saw something that is very important. Can you tell me?"

Adolie sighed. "You won't believe it, but I will tell you. I am like my mother and grandmother. We see signs of the future in visions. It is not perfect."

"What did you see?"

"It was a town burning like a forest fire. Bodies lay all over. A monster that was great and black with a whip lashing tail and big fangs and claws tried to kill me."

"Is that literally what will happen?" Hart asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I see the truth, sometimes I see, ah, symbolic? Is that the word?"

Hart nodded. He looked thoughtful as he braced his elbows on his knees.

"You were dead." She blurted out. "Your body was torn like a rabbit."

Hart blanched.

"When I see people dead it has not been a symbol."

Hart got up and paced. Adolie could hear the buzzing that meant he was silent speaking.

"What other Gifts do your people have?"

"We can speak silently, like you do. Some can move things without touch or see without their eyes. Our Bards can sing to your soul so you feel a song as though it was real. Some can speak to animals as I speak to you."

"It is hard to imagine, but I believe it. Do you know when this vision will come to be?"

"It wasn't winter. Other than that, I am unclear when." Adolie hesitated. "But if I touch you again, I may see more."

Hart returned to his chair and extended a hand to her. "Do you read my palm?"

"No, no, those are just tricks to get money." She rubbed her hands on the blanket then gingerly reached for his hand.

"Wait, are you going to collapse if you see something?" Hart asked.

"Sometimes. But I might see nothing." She took his hand and saw… nothing. "No, there is nothing."

"If you see anything new, will you tell me?" Hart asked.

Adolie nodded and stood.

"Keep the blanket." Hart offered.

Adolie thanked him and vanished back to the laundry where she could warm up.

Hart stared at the door long after she was gone.

_:Hart?: _Neomi prodded him gently.

_:You were right, she says she had a vision of a burning town and black beast and many dead.:_ Hart said soberly.

_:She probably did. The problem is interpreting such visions. What are you going to do about her?:_

_:She said I was dead.:_ Hart said.

_:All the more reason to stay close to her.:_ Noemi advised.

Hart headed outside to meet Noemi. Of the less than twenty Companions in the Field, he always thought her the most graceful. Prior to her choosing him just a year earlier he had just achieved master in magic and was working at the palace as a junior mage. He'd thought that was the highest the son of a stable master could rise and had been satisfied. Then one night he awoke in the middle of a spring storm and staggered out to the field in bare feet and only a night shirt.

_:Are you bothered by what she said?:_ Noemi asked after she greeted him.

"I don't like how vague it was. What is the threat? A monster? A fire? Rebellion? Invasion? The Empire?"

_:I don't know.:_ Noemi sighed. _:The Kylii were very kind to your people when they arrived. Why are they now working in your laundry?:_

"Partly because they don't have training for other positions."

_:And partly because they aren't trusted?:_

Hart nodded. "I don't understand why they haven't left. They have no ties to the land."

_:You should ask Adolie.:_

"Are you playing match maker?"

Noemi tossed her head and chuckled. _:She is a pretty little thing, you hardly need me to encourage your lustful thoughts.:_

Hart blushed. "Do you know how many Kylii there are in Haven?"

_:Less than two hundred. They are not Valdemarans though.:_

Hart stopped. "Is that why she is not a Herald? This foresight she has would be useful."

_:A Herald must love Valdemar.:_

Looking back at the castle, a squat, sandstone fortress, Hart tried to view it from the eyes of someone who had only ever lived in tents. "No wonder she pretends she can barely speak imperial."

_:That and it keeps people away. Foresight can be an uncomfortable gift.:_

"And those other gifts she mentioned? They sound like something you can do with magic, not individual gifts. I wonder if P- King Restil knows of this."

Noemi didn't answer him, which didn't surprise him.

"Does he have time this evening?"

_:Steladar says he has been busy with assuming the throne but if it is important he can meet you.:_

Hart debated it silently for a moment. "He should know about this vision sooner rather than later. Let me know when will work for him. I am going to see what I can do to make friends with Adolie."

_:After she finishes working she goes to the temple to wait for the food to be handed out.:_

"Does everyone have to wait?"

_:I don't know. Probably.:_

Hart made his farewells and headed to the newly expanded stables. There he found his father with a charming filly, about two years old.

"Hart, good to see you my lad." His father grinned when he saw Hart. Hart had suggested his father for the position at the castle after the old stable master retired.

"Who is this lovely?" Hart joined him.

"She is unnamed as yet. Her dam is Hope."

Hart considered the horse. "How about Euphoria?"

"Euphoria. How do you like it my little girl?"

The horse snorted and tugged at her halter.

"Euphoria it is." Hart's father turned the filly loose in a small field with some other young horses. They were still heavily breeding animals to fill the needs of Haven and the king's herd had the largest number of mares.

"I have a question, do you know any Kylii?"

"Certainly, got a boy working here now. You heard about the murder of the Kylii woman last year? That was his mother."

"I remember it. It's still unsolved." Hart paused to pet one the other mares. "Can the boy do anything… odd?"

"Jehan? He's a spooky little fellow, but he's a good boy. Why?"

"I encountered a woman here in the laundry that seems to be treated worse than the others because she is Kylii."

His father considered it for a moment. "Probably. You know how it is. Back home a stranger would have been a spy, they could report you and you and your family would vanish. They forget the Kylii helped us."

Hart waited for his father to continue, it was silent for several minutes.

"You tell that girl she can take a job here." He said suddenly. "Kylii have a good hand with animals."

"I will tell her."

A boy with curly black hair, dusky skin, and clear hazel eyes that was very similar to Adolie hurried in. At his heels were three horses without leads on them.

Hart was surprised his father didn't shout at the boy for risking valuable animals.

"See, odd." His father shrugged.

"Her name is Adolie Eshka if she shows up."

The boy stopped and looked at them with an odd expression.

"Do you know her?" Hart asked.

The boy said nothing, instead he hurried off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_:There is a man speaking about you.:_ A shy voice warned Adolie, nearly causing her to drop her basket of wet clothing.

_:A Herald?:_

_:Yes. He is speaking to the stable master. Are you in trouble, Eshka?:_

_:No, he is one of the Chosen of the God Horses.:_ Adolie was smiling as she handed over the basket. She was pleased to hear from Jehan. "My pile is done."

The Matron nodded and gestured for her to leave.

Adolie quickly pulled on her simple, Imperial style gown over her damp shift and ran to the stables. Jehan was only ten and did not deserve to be grilled by the Herald, even if he was nice to her her.

Hart was just leaving when she arrived.

"Leave Jehan alone." Adolie ordered softly. "He has been through enough."

Hart smiled. "I have no intention of questioning him."

Jehan bolted to Adolie's side, placing himself between her and the Herald.

Adolie set a hand on Jehan's shoulder. _:It's alright, my friend. I can handle this.:_

Jehan nodded then slowly headed back to the stable.

"So all of you have this silent speech?" Hart asked.

"From about 13 or so on, yes. Jehan's woke early when his mother murdered." Adolie confirmed.

"I came here to ask if the stablemaster would take you on to work with the horses." Hart gestured to the stable.

"Why are you concerned?"

"I admit it's self-serving. You see, as one of the younger Heralds and the best in the saddle I often ride the borders. I encounter the other tribes but we can't communicate. I am hoping that you can act as a translator on occasion."

"And this has to do with the horses?"

Hart picked up her raw, red hand. "They will think poorly of you if they think you are doing only the lowest of chores."

Adolie felt heat from his touch flash up her arm and braced herself as the vision hit. Unlike the last one, this one was not images of death and fear but of another overwhelming emotion. She was in a bed with Hart, his hands stroked her skin, his lips caressed her neck. As his hand stroked up the inside of her thigh the vision ended.

"Are you alright?" Hart shook her shoulders.

Adolie's knees were weak and her heart thundered. That was easily the most pleasant vision she'd ever had. "It was just a vision."

"Was it of the fire and beast again?" Hart demanded.

Adolie couldn't tear her gaze from his face. He was pleasant looking with nut brown hair pulled back in a cue and warm brown eyes. His shoulders were broad and his chest was well muscled, unlike many of the mages among the intruders. "No. It was nothing bad."

Hart brushed her cheek. "You're crying."

Adolie stepped back. "No, not crying, I should go."

"Adolie, I need to know, I may be able to save people if you can give me all the details."

Adolie's heated blood froze when she realized he would still die sometime in the future, after they were lovers. "There is nothing I can tell you that would help. If I see anything I would tell you. I don't wish any one to suffer but there is little chance I will see more."

Hart growled with frustration.

"I will take the job with the horses, but I cannot ride." Adolie said, hoping to distract him.

"I will teach you. I am going to haunt your steps in case you see more." Hart said.

Adolie nodded, and hurried away. She knew avoiding him and never taking him as a lover would not stop the future. She'd foreseen the death of Jehan's mother, and despite warnings the woman had still died.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Your majesty?" Hart said from the doorway.

The newly crowned king looked up from the papers. "Hart, I heard you have some alarming news."

Hart nodded and related what little he knew about Adolie's vision.

Restil leaned back in his chair. "Do you think she knows more?"

Hart shook his head. "Not yet. But I think she may see more. I'm also hoping she will see something that clarifies the symbols in her vision. Like this monster, there is no way I could recognize it."

Restil rubbed his brow, it had been a dreadful week for him, his father had died, he had been crowned, and now he was faced with a possible disaster that could happen at any time. "Do what you can to get more information out of her and find out what other visions she's had. Perhaps we can determine a pattern."

Hart started for the door but stopped. "Noemi says that the Kylii are not Valdemarans. They were once our allies, what happened?"

King Restil looked thoughtful for several minutes. "I'm not sure."

"I've been thinking about it. As we settled they became less useful in obvious ways and many people started thinking of them as barbaric because they don't farm, don't ride, and don't have lords, ladies and kings."

"That sounds reasonable."

"I also think it is the reason we've had more problems with the tribes on the borders. Even the ones that joined Valdemar years ago are uneasy. The Kylii helped us build the first houses and showed us the best sources for stone and metals up and down the river. Now they are work in the laundry. One was murdered a year ago and nothing has been done to solve her murder."

King Restil stood. "I will think on this. Thank you."

"Your majesty, I would like permission to take over the investigation. I know Heralds are not investigators or anything but perhaps I can turn up something."

"The army have charge of it."

"And they have done nothing."

King Restil looked to the plain baronet coronet lying on the table. Hart knew he was wondering what his father would do. "I will think on it. For now focus on this Adolie and her visions."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was still dark when she showed up at the stable wearing Kylii traditional clothing of leather pants and boots and a knee length shirt bound at the waist with an ornately braided belt.

The stable was a large X shaped building with one wing dedicated to the God Horses. The other three wings were longer and had riding horses, work horses, and breeding horses. Adolie had learned all that from Jehan who had been delighted to learn she was to work with him.

_:I am here.:_ Adolie called.

Jehan emerged from a stall near the door where he slept with four other boys. He beamed up at her. But was still blinking sleepily. _:Why does the Herald wish to know you, Eshka?:_

_:You can call me Adolie.:_ She corrected. Eshka was a title, not a name. Her grandmother bore it before she did. _:He wishes to know about my visions.:_

Jehan nodded. To him that was perfectly understandable. She was a Seer after all. _:We start with the water. Don't move too sharply or they get nervous.: _

Jehan introduced her to his charges and they were feeding the horses when the stablemaster appeared.

"Ah, you must be Adolie. My boy said you would be by today." He greeted her with a smile. "Jehan is showing you the ropes? Good lad."

_:He loves the horses like people.:_ Jehan said.

"He is." Adolie confirmed.

"Well, finish up and go eat. Growing boys need a good meal and you could use one too." He nodded to himself and continued on.

_:We get lots of food.: _Jehan patted his belly and licked his lips.

They often chatted throughout the day, he was one of the reasons she first took the job in the palace. A year ago he'd been withdrawn and jumpy. She'd spoken to him for hours a day until he finally emerged from his shell. She'd avoided actually seeing him because his mother had been her cousin and they were mirror images of each other. Every time he saw her he had seen his mother.

Of course with such a small clan, everyone was a cousin and everyone looked like the others.

_:You're thinking of mama?:_ Jehan asked.

_:I miss her. She was a friend.:_

Jehan sighed. _:I miss her too.:_

"What horse is next?" Adolie asked.

_:That would be Hope. She's very nice. I talk to her a lot.:_ Jehan led to the next stall.

"I remember, you spoke of her and her filly."

Hart appeared just as they were heading for breakfast with the stable boys. There were two dozen stable boys ranging from eight to seventeen. Once they were eighteen they'd claim their plot of land that was given to every Imperial male and left. The Kylii men who had tried claiming land had been denied land.

"How are you liking horses?" Hart asked her. He looked very tired.

"Jehan has been making the introductions." Adolie said. Jehan was already running ahead to get the best seats for them.

"Do you know him?" Hart asked.

"Of course. Small clan."

"My mother refused to leave the Empire. I know how hard it can be for a boy to grow up without a mother. Why doesn't he live with his father?"

"His father didn't want to be burdened with a Kylii boy. His aunt thought this was the best choice for his future. I agreed. He speaks to animals so he may one day be a great horse trainer."

"And he met you in the temple every day?"

"No, but he knew I was there if he wanted to visit. I look like his mother."

"Ah." Hart offered her his arm. "The stable is not a bad place to grow up. I did until I was fourteen. Then I became an apprentice to a mage who specializes in building. I helped build the castle."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"In hopes you will reciprocate."

"What?"

"Return the favour."

"Ah." Adolie accepted his arm. She could feel her cheeks heat. "I was born just after you arrived. My grandmother raised me."

"What about your parents?"

"My mother died when I was born from bleeding. My father was from another clan. Grandmother would not let him have me." Adolie smiled wryly. "Which probably relieved him. Many clans do not have the gifts we do."

"Why not?"

"Would you take a wife into your house that would know every lie you make?"

"I might, but most men wouldn't."

They reached the former guard dining hall where the stable boys and other manual labourers now ate. She was the only woman. There were a dozen men in white uniforms that nodded a greeting to Hart.

"It is common for the Kylii to take lovers outside the clan to keep from breeding with our cousins too much but normally the children stay with us. Even Valdemarans have sired some babies, like Jehan."

Jehan waved from a spot at the end of a table.

"Does he speak?"

"Of course, he's just in the habit of speaking silently."

The food was far plainer than what she got as a laundress but the conversation was far saltier. It didn't take her long to figure out that if she was alone she'd be harassed.

"I hear you are good with the horses." Hart said to Jehan.

Jehan nodded with his mouthful of bread.

"Are you learning to ride?"

Jehan nodded again. He swallowed his food. "On Butterfly."

"I know Butterfly. She's a good horse."

"She tells me when I ride wrong."

"So you talk to animals?"

Jehan nodded and filled his mouth with more bread.

Soon he was chattering about the horses, dogs, goats, and other beasts he spoke to. Like many children with unique abilities, he learned not to mention his gifts too much so it luxury of having someone who understood to talk to.

It was clear that Jehan's chatter convinced but also confused Hart but Adolie didn't try to clarify anything for him.

After they finished and their wooden plates and spoons were being put in large bins Hart led them back to the stables.

"Is there anything you can do to trigger more visions?" Hart asked when Jehan raced back to his beloved animals.

"Touch can trigger them but often it is touches with strangers that do that. Sometimes touching objects that someone has handled. I don't normally try to trigger visions. My grandmother tried to help me clear my sight but she said my gift is not of that sort."

"What was the vision yesterday? Maybe we can track that one down? With some practice we should be able to determine common symbols for you."

"Like the monster? I doubt that would help." Adolie pursed her lips. "That vision was not very symbolic, it was quite clear."

"What was it then?"

"It is personal." Adolie knew she was blushing, that vision had taken turns with the one of fire and monsters in her dreams the previous night. She was tempted to take him to her bed, but she didn't want to risk a child.

"How about another one of your visions?"

"But they don't concern you. And I see things that others would not want known." Adolie stayed firm. "I only told you of that one because it concerned you."

"I will surrender for now. I want to give you a riding lesson. I may need you as a translator sooner rather than later."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For three weeks Hart appeared before every meal and escorted them to the dining hall. Every morning he gave her a riding lesson. Every day she tried touching him to trigger another vision but only succeeded in frustrating herself.

Each evening, after the horses were put to be she walked the streets of Haven, trying to spot the burning street. She knew there were four other small towns that surrounded Haven and seven tribes that had varying degrees of settlement.

She even prayed for a clearer vision, something she rarely did. She preferred to stand on her own feet than rely on prayers to anyone.

At the beginning of the fourth week, she had to admit to herself that the highlight of her day was the time she spent with Hart. That morning she couldn't bring herself to meet him for breakfast and hid in the loft. The days were counting down, even if she didn't know what the date was.

Hart found her in the loft. She was sitting cross legged with her eyes closed, clearly trying to trance, but her cheeks were wet from tears.

"Did you have another vision?" He asked as he sat next to her.

Adolie slumped. "No. I keep trying. I try focusing on the monster as it lunged for me, the street, the b-bodies and fire but nothing."

"It lunged for you?" Hart asked.

Adolie nodded and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve.

"So you might be there too? When it happens I mean."

"Probably not."

"Is it normal for you to be threatened in the visions?"

"This is the first time."

Hart ran his hands through his hair, leaving it disheveled. "I've tried scrying but I haven't seen anything useful. I think we need to work through as many of your visions as we can to find patterns. Maybe you have a limit to how far you can see. That will give us a time frame."

"Very well." Adolie surrendered. "Where would you like to start?"

"I am going to steal you away for the day. Or as long as is necessary." Hart headed to the ladder. "I have some paper and such in my room."

"Your room?" Adolie squeaked.

"What is it?" Hart asked, stopping half way down the ladder so only his head was above the floor. "Is it related to a vision?"

Adolie flushed in in blotchy patches. "No."

"You're a dreadful liar." Hart grinned as he descended the last of the steps.

Hart sent a servant to collect a meal for her, since she missed breakfast, and offered her a chair beside an unpolished desk. She glanced at his bed, located under the window with soft white sheets and an undyed wool blanket.

"If you keep that up I am going to think you have designs on me." He teased her as he sat at the desk. "Shall we start with the most recent vision?"

Adolie stole another glance at the bed. "Three weeks ago. It hasn't come to pass, yet."

Hart wrote on a scrap piece of paper. She tried to make out the letters but they only looked like scratches to her. "What details can you give me? Did you recognize the place?"

"I do now, it was in here."

"So it does concern me. I thought you said it was personal."

"We were being lovers."

Hart's quill scratched the paper. "That's—that's personal."

Adolie nodded.

He cleared his throat. "Any idea when it might occur?"

"It was daytime." Adolie said slowly, trying to remember the quality of the light. Was it noon? Could she determine the time of year? "It could be anytime around sun height."

"Uh." Hart stared at her. He suddenly shook himself. "I am going to see about that meal."

Adolie felt a rush of pleasure that he was interested too. Among the Kylii there were no barriers to them being lovers but the intruders were prudish. Good Valdemaran women only had husbands and not lovers. She caught his hand. "I don't mean to make you be uncomfortable. Here I know it is wicked. If you were Kylii I would not be improper to be wanting such things."

Hart silenced her with a kiss as he drew her out of her chair. "I think I like the Kylii way." He said when he lifted his head. She wrestled his shirt over his head in a bid to get her hands on his flesh.

"I hope your God Horse does not mind." Adolie ran her fingers over the exposed skin.

"She's all in favour of this." He said as he undid the belt and removed her shirt. "And she's a Companion, not a God-Horse."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fire raged, consuming everything that wasn't stone. The roof was already a canopy of flames and parts of the floor were gone.

Adolie raced to the nearest window but instead of a safe path to escape she found the black monster waiting for her. It paced beneath the window, a forked tongue caressing his fangs as he eyed her with evil red eyes.

Behind her a ceiling beam crashed through the floor. The beast lunged for her, his claws scoring deep grooves in the stone.

_:Adolie! Wake up!:_ A voice cut through her fear and jolted her back to reality.

Adolie scrambled over him to look out the window but saw nothing but the castle grounds.

"Was it a vision?" Hart asked her.

"No, it was a dream." Adolie ran a hand through her hair. "Fires and monsters.

"You're shaking like a leaf." Hart said and wrapped the dislodged blanket around her. "Is this normal? For you to dream about the visions?"

Adolie nodded. "I am a… what is that term, ah, worry worm."

"Worrywart."

"I see these terrible things and know they are coming but I don't know what it all means. There is no guide to foreseeing. It is strange to each person." Adolie continued to stare out the window. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing. "Sometimes I have dreams of the future, but they feel different."

There was a buzzing in her head.

"Do you not know how to shield your silent speech?" Adolie asked in exasperation.

"You can shield it?"

Adolie was grateful for the distraction from her dream. "Get dressed, I will teach you."

The bell rang to call the workers to supper before she let up on him. He knew to ground his magic shields but not how to ground himself so she started with the basics Kylii were taught before their gifts even manifested.

"You need to eat now." She declared. "It is a power than relies on your own force, not the force your magic can use."

"Do you have magic too?"

"No, magic doesn't run in the Kylii. Tomorrow evening I will teach you more so you can keep your thoughts in your head." Adolie said.

Hart groaned and rubbed his temples.

"It would be easier if you learned young." Adolie said as she soaked a sock in water and handed it to him. He pressed it to his forehead as he lay back on the floor. "The stronger your gifts, the more important it is to be grounded. It is like the roots of a tree."

"I believe you. You don't strike me as a sadist."

Adolie sat on the edge of his bed.

Hart lay there for several minutes.

"So, what is the Kylii protocol on lovers?" He asked. "Do you not have marriage?"

"We have marriage, and within it both must be faithful. It does not have an end, like Imperial ones may have. But we can take lovers before our marriage without a concern. Are you feeling guilty?"

"A bit. And it is Valdemaran, not imperial."

"But it is lifted from imperial law, this division."

"Divorce. What would the Kylii do if a man beat a woman?"

"Silent speaking makes it hard to hide your true self and you cannot lie so we know before we wed what sort we are choosing. If we did not have it would be a problem. In some tribes they would see it as the woman's due. In others he would be beaten and cast out." Adolie explained. "Silent speaking does not removal all misunderstandings, of course. But it makes lying very hard."

Hart got to his feet, still pressing the wet sock to his temple. "Which explained why you are terrible at lying; no practice. That is not a criticism. After we eat, we'll revisit your visions."

Hart was surprised when he encountered King Restil in the Field with his Companion. He started to retreat when Restil spotted him.

"How goes your search?" Restil asked him wearily.

"Slowly." Hart admitted. "I think I have it narrowed down to the next three years, that seems to be the range of her visions. Apparently her grandmother could see decades into the future but her skills are more limited."

Restil rested his hand on his Companion's neck. "Is it worth the effort?"

"I think it will be. She's agreed to act as a translator the next time I need it." Hart stroked Noemi's nose. "She is teaching me a more refined method of mind speech. Apparently I'm sloppy."

_:If she is very sensitive it would be like having someone muttering near her.:_ Noemi confirmed.

"I hear you two are lovers." The king's face was neutral but his voiced betrayed his disapproval.

"We are." Hart said uncomfortably. "How did you hear?"

"Servants know everything. It was all over the palace days ago."

"Well we weren't lovers days ago. Just this afternoon."

"You're a Herald, you have to be the standard others aspire to." King Restil scolded.

"She wishes to abide by the Kylii tradition. They do not permit divorce but they do take lovers until they choose their final partner." Hart said with less difference than he normally used with the King. "If we make a child then we will wed."

_:Oh? Will we?:_ Adolie's voice laughed in his mind. It was the first mind voice he'd heard other than Noemi's.

_:Behind you.:_ Noemi told him before he started to search for Adolie. Adolie and Jehan approached, mounted on a pair of mares.

"Your majesty, all me to present Adolie Eshka and Jehan of the Kylii." Hart said.

Adolie dismounted and approached. She looked him steadily in the eye. "Do the God Horses not teach you to speak properly? I can hear every word you share with yours."

"Companions." Hart corrected. _:You are supposed to greet him as 'your majesty'.:_

Adolie's brow furrowed. "Most awe inspiring?"

Hart stifled a laugh. "No, your majesty."

"Hart mentioned you are teaching him to mindspeak properly." King Restil said.

"I am, otherwise it is a bee buzzing by my ear. Not as bad as you. You are nearly shouting. Are all Heralds silent speakers now?"

"I suppose we are." King Restil said uncertainly.

Noemi chuckled. _:I don't think she knows he is king. Or perhaps does not understand what a king is. They have an elected leader.:_

_:So who did she think was Valdemar?:_

_:An elected leader. Which he was, in a way.:_

Hart caught Adolie looking at him. She cocked an eyebrow at him, reminding him about his shielding without a word. _:I feel like a school boy again.:_

Noemi chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. _:Well, I approve. You don't see Companions worrying about weddings.:_

"Jehan was hoping you would ride with us." Adolie turned to Hart. "He says I am too much of a nervous ninny to be trusted with Hope above a walk."

_:No, not a ninny!:_ Jehan chuckled so he had spoken to all of them.

"Out loud." Adolie corrected.

Jehan sighed. "You're not a ninny, Eshka."

"I will catch up to you two." Hart assured them.

Adolie remounted without any help from him, said her farewell and they walked the mares away.

"She doesn't know King is an inherited title." Hart said.

King Restil watched them leave. "Eshka is a title, is it not?"

"No clue." Hart admitted.

"I did think on what you said about them not being part of Valdemar and how it looks to the others. I sent the orders for the army to send the investigators to you tomorrow and you are taking over the investigation of the Kylii woman's murder. I am working on the first law of my reign, Heralds are will be the last word in judgement and have the right to investigate any crime by any means at their disposal. It will mean a more just treatment for all."

"Who do we report to? There are far too many of us to keep running to you about every little detail and it is only going to get worse."

"I considered that. I am still figuring it out." King Restil admitted.

Hart noticed Noemi's ears were perked and she was interested in the conversation but she didn't offer a suggestion. Some days he felt like they were all tip toeing around each other, trying to figure it all out but only half of them were making any suggestions.

"However, if you are bedding her kinswoman you are too close." King Restil said suddenly.

"Are you going to give it to someone else then?"

Restil was silent for several minutes. Hart listened mentally and was surprised when he heard the buzz Adolie was talking about.

"No, but I want you to put it about you are courting. I don't want a scandal." King Restil started back to the castle, each step weighing on him.

"Hart!" Jehan screeched.

Hart, King Restil, and the Companions raced to the boy and found Adolie lying on the ground, her eyes wide open, but she was barely breathing.

Jehan was kneeling next to her, shaking like a leaf and crying. The horses stood behind him, looking like they were trying to comfort him. King Restil picked up the boy and bodily moved him back.

"Is this a seizure?"

"No, this is a vision." Hart said grimly and picked her up. "They don't last this long though."

"Is she dead?" Jehan asked with a tremulously voice.

"No, she'll be fine." Hart assured him. "But I think the horses are scared. You should tell them everything is alright."

The horses calmed immediately.

Hart stood, cradling Adolie against his chest, unsure what to do with her. Suddenly she screamed and struggled out of his arms.

"Adolie? What did you see?" Hart caught her by the arms.

Adolie's eyes calmed when she saw him and threw herself into his arms. "You're alright."

Jehan sagged against King Restil and started to sob brokenly.

"I saw the monster again. I saw him tear you apart. And the fire. It was everywhere."

Hart patted her back with one hand.

"She doesn't leave your side." The King ordered. "We will see to the horses."

Hart helped her back to his room and settled her in his bed. It was after midnight before she calmed enough to tell him everything. The more he heard, the worse he felt. She was focused on his death but again the monster had attacked her.

She still didn't recognize the street but her description was clearer. The houses were small with stone walls and thatch roofs but there was a lot of space between them. Haven was walled and had been from its earliest days so there was little room between the houses so it had to be one of the villages. Disturbingly, the fire was burning the stone as well as the thatch. The monster remained the same, a mix of bear and snake with gods knew what else.

Finally Adolie fell asleep, thanks to a dose of opium, leaving Hart to dwell on these visions.

_:Noemi?:_

_:Yes, my heart?:_

_:You gave me this mind speaking gift, right?:_

_:Sort of.:_

_:Can a Companion take a Gift?:_ Hart asked.

_:No, especially not when it could lead to lives being saved.:_ Noemi said with a hint of sorrow. _:This is not written in stone, the future can and will change.:_

Hart brushed a tendril of wavy hair out of her eyes. _:So she might not die?:_

_:She didn't see her death. She saw yours. She may only be injured.:_ Noemi tried to comfort him. _:Oh, there is no good way to approach is this. Get some rest.:_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Adolie looked up from the headband she was braiding as Hart entered with arms filled with papers.

"Is this to make a book?"

"Apparently the army investigators are as organized as a mouse." He dropped the pages on his desk. "These are all the murders from that last six years."

"Six years?" Adolie put aside her work to move closer to the desk to watch him decipher the words.

"I asked to take over the case of Jehan's mother."

Adolie was surprised. "Why?"

"Because it should be solved. Unless you care to tell me what happens to men who hurt Kylii women."

"If we knew who did it, he would be dead." Adolie admitted.

"Will you tell me the truth about something?"

"Perhaps."

"Did you take the job at the castle to search for the killer or to protect Jehan?"

"Both. Why do you ask?"

"You said you can get visions from touching personal items. Why would you take a job washing the most personal items when you dread your visions?" Hart asked.

"Because Tirra told me about a new lover she had taken who was up at the castle."

"So you sent Jehan here?"

"That wasn't my idea. His aunt decided it would be best. I thought it would be good but not until I knew it was safe." Adolie perched on the end of his bed.

"I won't mention that to anyone. They might think you were spying on the king."

"Have they chosen a new king?"

Hart grinned. "I knew it."

"What?"

"A king is a hereditary title. His son, Restil, inherited the title and responsibility on Valdemar's death. With large groups it isn't possible to ask everyone's opinion and it is better to have someone trained from childhood to the role."

"Oh." Adolie leaned forward to look at the papers. "I thought that was Emperor."

"That is a man who controls many kingdoms."

"Then how do the Heralds come into it all, because I thought the Heralds were created to prevent any corrupted leaders in the future."

"We're still working it out." Hart admitted. "What did you see about this murder?"

Adolie shuddered. "I saw her body, not the murder. I saw where it was hidden under planks of wood and how she was bound by her hands and feet with white rope."

"That should help."

"Did they not know which one it was?"

"Oh, they knew, but they resent having someone come in and take over so they are making it difficult for me by losing it in a pile of others. There have only been seven murders in six years, and most have been because of two idiots drinking and getting into a fight."

"I am not surprised." Adolie muttered. "Don't mention it to Jehan. I fear he has withdrawn into himself again after the other day."

"I will have to speak to him, but not until I figure out how to question him without getting him to give me just what he thinks I want to hear."

Adolie watched as he started sorting the piles of paper. "Shield." She said suddenly.

Hart grinned and obediently shielded his mind speech again. "The king tells me Eshka is not a name but a title, but he's not certain what exactly it means."

"I am not king."

"Queen, a female king is a queen."

"Oh."

"So what are you? Does it mean seer?"

Adolie shook her head. "The leader, Kenelm, has a council of advisors, those are the Eshka. We are chosen by the clan and cannot deny the role. If Kenelm dies, then the next leader is chosen from among us."

"Huh, I like that idea." Hart looked up from his papers. "A council I mean. What roles do they have?"

"Normally we argue, a lot. All Eshka vote on big decisions but Kenelm can overrule us." Adolie returned to her craft. "It works for us. It might not work for a larger group. Are you having any luck?"

"They don't mention she was tied up but they did question several people."

"Not me or the rest of her family." Adolie pointed out.

"It says it was discovered by the house owner who was cleaning up the tumbled pile of wood."

"It wasn't tumbled when I saw it."

"About what time?"

"What time was it in the vision? It was probably the noon the day before she was found. I had it before dawn but I didn't find the spot until the next day, after she was found."

Hart made a note on a scrap of paper.

Adolie finished one project and started on another, this one a deer hide belt with a carved bone toggle for Jehan.

After an hour he finally sorted the last paper. The tallest stack was Tirra's murder.

"Are we going to the dining hall today or am I still in seclusion." Adolie asked when the bell tolled.

"I sent for a tray."

"He said I was not to leave your side, not to hide me in your room."

Hart cleared his throat. "If we set foot in there we are not going to get a word in edgewise."

Adolie chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I wonder if you are more concerned for your reputation than mine." Adolie said. "Your God Horses should choose a few females or the Heralds are going to be stuck with nothing but their duty to warm them."

"Perhaps they will one day."

A soft knock announced the arrival of their meal.

"Oh, you are on the run from your father!" She said with a grin. "Your father is very upset about all this."

"You're talking to Jehan."

"Of course I am. I have not had much else to do." She sat on the floor so he could set the tray between them.

"What about those leather things? I thought you were busy making those."

"I can make these in my sleep. I make them while I am talking to others."

Hart started to laugh.

"What?"

"You're talking to the other Kylii, aren't you?"

"Mostly Kenelm and the Eshka."

"Did you tell them about this investigation?"

"No, we've been too busy arguing. You see the animals are gone. Kenelm thought we should ask an animal speaker to lead them back but Shami is opposed because they will be killed for intruding on farm land."

"What is your opinion?"

Adolie hesitated. "I don't know. Shami is right, the farmers would kill anything that threatens their crops or animals. Kenelm is right, we don't have a livelihood without wild animals. Something must be done."

"Have you appealed to the king?"

From her expression he knew she hadn't.

"That's what he's for, finding balance between groups of people."

"So… how do we appeal to a king?"

"You write a formal letter to the king outlining the situation and what has been done to address the problems."

"None of us can write." Adolie pointed out. "Can Kenelm make the appeal in person?"

"You can hire a clerk."

"And not be able to confirm what he has written? We are not that daft."

Hart poured each of them some wine before answering. "Hire a clerk, I will read it to you afterwards. I can't write it for you. It would be a conflict of interests."

"You'll do that for us? Thank you." Adolie smiled at him. "How do you investigate a murder?"

Hart looked to the pile of papers. "First, I am going to go through that pile and see what they found, then I am going to make a list of witnesses I want to question. Is there anything you can add?"

"Just what I told you."

"Can you ask her sister or any other family members if they could meet me?" Hart asked.

"I will ask." Adolie promised. "They will probably say yes."

"Adolie, I need you to swear that if I discuss this investigation with you, you will not say a word to anyone about it." Hart said seriously.

Adolie started to promise then stopped. "And if it is not solved before the… monster?"

"Herald Hart, there is some people to see you, they say they have an appointment." A servant said from the door.

Adolie looked up from her work. "That would be Tirra's kin."

"I'll be right down." Hart rose from his desk, gathering paper, ink, and quills. "Do you mind staying here, Adolie?"

"I was going to go to the temple. You can find me there later." Adolie collected her satchel of work. "Unless you need me to keep the Kylii in line."

"They speak Valdemaran, right?"

"More or less, and if they have problems, you can use silent speech." Adolie pointed out.

Hart escorted her to the temple, where the God Horses could watch over her in his stead. Thankfully the temple was empty and the God Horses were not obvious about guarding her. Adolie settled on the steps and stared at the northern entrance to the Grove.

This grove had been sacred long before the intruders arrived. It was called the Seers Circle by the Kylii.

When Baron Valdemar and his people arrived they were sick, tired, and running low on resources. They had tried to go south and encountered a well-established kingdom, Karsa. They traded much of their supplies for safe passage along the river. Adolie's grandmother, a great seer, had known they were coming decades before and insisted the Kylii stock up on smoked meat and fish, enough to see the newcomers through the remainder of the winter.

When the Imperials started building their houses and cutting down every tree in sight to create the walls the Imperials cut down half the trees in the grove before Baron Valdemar stepped in. He said that the grove and all the trees in that swath were to be preserved and enclosed within the castle walls and were to be preserved into the future unless circumstances were dire.

Despite being a sacred grove, only she and her grandmother visited it before the temple was built` and then only once when she was fourteen. It had been the middle of the night, before the castle was completed, so she doubted anyone knew they'd been there.

The grove was a thirty foot, true circle with a natural entrance on the north side. Flanking the entrance was a pair of smooth granite pillars that were only five feet tall. The temple was now located in the heart of the grove with its bell tower as tall at the tree tops. However, nothing visible was what made the grove sacred.

That was buried next to the western pillar.

A sphere of flawless, clear stone was called the Stone and had been part of the Kylii traditions for at least a thousand years. It allowed remarkably clear visions, sometimes. More often it drove people mad. Even the strongest seers of the past had lost themselves in the Stone. Because of this it was rare for the Stone to be consulted more than a handful of times in each generation.

Adolie knew she could use the Stone to see exactly what the monster was or who killed Tirra but her grandmother drilled into her head that only the greatest risk to a great number of people should warrant using the stone. Especially since she was the only Seer at the moment. If she went mad there would be no one to teach the next Seer how to use the Stone.

The only time she used it had been with her grandmother as support ten years earlier. There had been a confrontation between a newly minted Valdemaran and some Kylii children. A farmer accused five young Kylii of stealing from him. At the time, the penalty was death, another holdover from the Imperial rule they were used to. There was a faction of Kylii who resented the new arrivals and were using the incident as an excuse. Even the leader of the time doubted the wisdom of allying with the intruders. Adolie had been at a meeting with all the other Kylii, listening and agreeing with the dissidents until she'd been struck with a powerful vision. Adolie Saw the plan the plan, they were going to slaughter of all the domestic animals using poisons from the woods and torching the crops to force the Imperials to leave. She also saw bodies hanging in a gallows, starving children, and graves.

Her grandmother announced that the ancestors had called Adolie to use the stone, to see the consequences of their plot. Adolie had two visions that night. Each was of a time a hundred years in the future. The first the Kylii were wiped out by the Valdemaran army but the Valdemarans also suffered, with no food a famine destroyed them and there was only ruins of a settlement. The second had white horses sent from the gods and both the Kylii and Valdemarans were alive but were hemmed in by other small countries.

Now she wondered if being merely alive meant they survived.

King Restil stopped between the pillars. "I thought I was the only one who found the temple restful."

"It could use some more cushions." Adolie admitted. "Hart is with the Kylii."

"All of them?" King Restil stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"He asked to speak to Tirra's closest relatives." Adolie moved over. "Oh, I am to call you Majesty, sorry."

Restil sat next to her. "I'm not used to it yet."

Adolie regarded him thoughtfully. "I felt the same when they called me Eshka for the first few moons. I was not expecting it. As did Kenelm."

"Any advice then? Since you are an old hat at this."

Adolie considered it. "It takes time to become accustomed to a new role, but if you wait until you are comfortable to act you will find yourself stuck in the shadow of the man who came before. I replaced another seer who was respected but is cautious. Kenelm replaced a man who is very hot in the head."

"Gammar."

Adolie nodded. "Hart told me what a king is. What does that make Kenelm? He is called an Eshron."

"Headman."

"Each town has one of those, yes?"

"Yes."

"And the headmen, do they have to send an appeal to speak to you?"

"They can bring their concerns to me, of course."

"You are going to be very busy then."

Restil chuckled humourlessly. "I already am."

Adolie resumed braiding the belt for Jehan but she kept watching the spot where the Stone was buried. Only a Seer could decide to use the Stone or not.

"This was holy for the Kylii too, is it not? Father instituted a law to protect these trees because of it."

"It is."

"You are the first Kylii who has come here."

"People only come here if they must. You feel it too, it is unnatural here."

"That's one way to put it."

Adolie shifted so she was looking at him without twisting her neck. "I will tell you the story as I know it. It is very old, our Bards pass on the songs and stories. You can ask them to tell it properly.

"There was a great war; magic was burning the earth and creations we cannot imagine fought beside humans. Some fought in the air on the wing, others clawed the ground, pulling up trees with each step. Our ancestors served one of the mages involved. When he knew he was losing he sent everyone away through gates that covered great distances. Our ancestors were watchers in the dark in the enemy's camp."

"Spies."

"They raced for the nearest gate, a hidden one their enemy never saw. As they raced the sky burned and the gate exploded. Most were killed. Where you sit now is where the gate was. Those pillars were the entrance."

"And your people stayed?"

"They did. Some were warped in body or mind and they were too weak to be moved. The ancestors used those pillars and the base of the gate to make the first sanctuary."

"A Haven."

"Yes. We were lucky. Another clan found us and they fixed the damages to us sometime later but they could not clean this grove."

"My ancestors had a similar story."

"How big that war must have been."

Restil stood. "I must return to my duties. Thank you for the story."

"Just think, one day your children's children will think back to this day."

"We are living a legend." Restil agreed. "Have Hart report to me when he is done with the interviews."

"There are another sixty or so. They all wish to say what they know."

"Why are they coming forward now and not before?"

"Now the investigator is speaking to a Kylii seer and Eshka and has a God Horse to advise him."

"Companion."

"Either way, he is not ordinary because of it." Adolie hesitated. "Your people may find the idea of a God Horse strange but to us it is another way the gods and ancestors have helped the people of this area and made it a Haven."

King Restil bowed to her then retreated.

Adolie closed her eyes and rested her head on the stone behind her. Her fingers flew, twisting and weaving the leather thongs. The nightmares of the vision were growing worse. She spent her nights in Hart's bed which eased the worst of it. Her days were mostly spent speaking to other Kylii and trying to trigger a vision.

She could feel the Stone like a sleeping creature in the room with her. Was this a dire enough threat to warrant using it? As far as she could tell, Kylii were not the main target.

_:How many people are here?:_ Hart asked. _:I have learned more about her lovers than I care to know.:_

_:They are trying to help. They have faith in you. Did you discover the name of her lover?:_

_:No. Only you seem to know about this last lover.:_

_:People tell me about their lovers to see if I will have a vision. Seers get the best gossip even without their visions.:_

Hart sighed. _:At least I am getting practice with mind speech. Do you mind grooming Noemi? I will be here a while.:_

_:Of course I don't mind.:_ Adolie packed everything up and hurried to the stable.

She'd never been in the wing for God Horses. The large stalls had no doors and forty stalls but only half or so had names above the doors. Now that she knew more about horses she could appreciate the beauty of the God-Horses even more. They were idealizations of what the perfect horse could be with deep blue eyes, hair as purely white as snow under a perfect winter sky and silver hooves. Noemi stepped out of her stall as Adolie approached. Her mane fluttered to her knees, more like human hair than horse. Her tail was a few inches off the ground.

At least Adolie wasn't confined to admiring her with sidelong glances.

"I'm sure you heard." She collected the brushes from a shelf next to her door and started grooming the mare. In her head she could hear the chatter of the Kylii waiting to speak to Hart. They weren't discussing the murder, they were looking for his God Horse.

"Eshka!" Jehan stared at her, scandalized. "You aren't supposed to touch the God Horses."

"I was asked to groom her as Hart is busy."

Jehan looked doubtful but trotted off. Adolie didn't need to have a vision to know he was going to get the stable master.

"This lot are quite hide bound." Adolie huffed.

As she expected, Hart's father appeared, looking like a thundercloud. He certainly didn't look upon her with favor anymore.

"Step away from her, you tart!"

Adolie considered the man silently for several moments. She didn't want to offend him further but she was not inclined to listen to a rant. "Tart? Is that not a sweet dish? I dare say no one would call me sweet. Seers of the future rarely are."

That made him stop.

"Sorry, I am being melancholy. I can't narrow down a dreadful future I saw. Hart has been far more patient with my finicky gift than I am."

Noemi brushed Adolie's hand with her nose. It was clear to any who observed it was a comforting gesture.

"Likely story." He said finally with a suspicious glare, "Do you need to spread your legs to get a vision?"

Adolie gaped at the harsh words for a second before her usually dormant temper roared to life.

"Ah, so a man who abandons his wife is better than a woman who chooses not to bind herself when she knows the bonds cannot last? You are the most abhorrent of creatures, an oath breaker, and you think yourself better than me?"

Noemi side stepped at her show of anger.

"You little—" His curse was ended by screams of rage from the horses in the other wings. He spun to see the danger and found Jehan glaring at him with his hands fisted at his side. Horses battered the doors.

Adolie temper fizzled out like an ember in a pool when she saw the pain and rage on Jehan's face. "Oh, Jay-cub. We aren't truly angry. My mood is rough."

The horses calmed to just snorting and fidgeting and Jehan rushed to her.

"Father! I told you it is none of your business." Hart said in a commanding voice as he strode into the stable. He set a hand on Adolie's shoulder. "I shouldn't have asked you to come face this."

"Nonsense." Adolie kissed his cheek, making him blush. "I'm sorry you were called away from the interviews."

"I was adjourning for a couple hours anyways. Jehan, did you wish to see your aunt?"

"My aunt?" Jehan released Adolie. _:Why is she here?:_

_:I didn't tell him in case we discover nothing.: _Adolie explained.

"I am searching for your mother's killer. I can't promise I will find them, but I will try." Hart explained.

Jehan paled.

Hart handed him a handkerchief.

"I can't believe you sent her here." His father snapped. "You're serving the king now, you don't consort with the likes of her."

"You had no problem with her before we became lovers." Hart snapped.

Adolie muttered a curse. "I spoke to the King earlier, he had no problems with this. God Horse Noemi approves."

"I approve too." An older man clad in white emerged from a stall. "He certainly can't visit a camp follower and taking a wife would be foolish."

"My lord." The stable master bowed.

_:That is King Valdemar's Herald, Beltran.:_ Hart explained.

_:But he is not King Restil's?:_ Adolie was confused.

_:We are… sorting that out still.:_

"My dear." Beltran kissed her hand gallantly. "I knew your grandmother."

"She mentioned you; sadly I was young and stupid and didn't pay much attention to her dealings with you."

"Yes, she said you were rather put out with us 'intruders'. Not as much of a problem now."

"Not with most." Adolie hedged.

"Come my dear, we can let them deal with their family squabble." Herald Beltran offered her is arm. Jehan clung to one hand as they left. "I am curious about these lessons you have given to Hart."

Once they were out of the building Hart turned to his father. "I just spent all afternoon dealing with her family and while some heartily dislike us 'intruders', not one was so ill mannered to me."

"Did you hear what she said?"

"That you abandoned mother? Yes. To their way of thinking, you did. But they would be just as hard on mother if she came without you." Hart stroked Noemi's neck.

"It's none of their business what goes on between a man and wife."

Hart shook his head. His father was still too indignant to reason with. "I must go see to my duties."

Beltran, Adolie, and Jehan were a good distance from the stable and they seemed to be amused.

"Let's try it again." Beltran said. "_Maya cour Eshka._"

Jehan giggled and Adolie smiled. "_Mawya cour Eshka_."

"Mawa."

"Mawya."

"Hart, perhaps you can wrap your tongue around this." Beltran greeted him. "They are trying to teach me good day in Kylian."

"Mawya means greetings cour is to you. _Mawya cour _Hart." Adolie was grinning which relieved him.

_"Maya cor Adolie._" Hart echoed carefully.

Jehan giggled again.

"Alright, what did I say?" Hart asked.

"Mayacor means tree. You called me a tree." Adolie explained.

Jehan was holding his sides he was laughing so hard. "Old tree!"

"Why do I get the feeling those words are often misspoken." Beltran asked.

"They are." Adolie admitted. "Normally way just say _Ayla_. That means good wishes. Hello, good bye, passing in the street… it is good for everything."

"Ayla? I like that." Beltran said. "Well, I should get back to Kyrith. Ayla, Eshka."

"Ayla, King's Herald."

Jehan recovered his breath. _"_Ayla."He bolted back to the stable.

"He plans to avoid your father now. I'm sorry for this debacle." Adolie said, ringing her hands. "I'm just so… frustrated."

"We all are. Noemi is more philosophical about it than me. She thinks we should appreciate the time together."

"Oh, I do." Adolie sighed. "I should have kept my mouth shut. I didn't mean to offend your father. I should apologize."

"Give him time. I think you both need it. I should get back to your family. They are far too eager to leave alone."

"They are hoping to see a God Horse." Adolie explained.

"Ah. Noemi? Are you coming?" He called with both his voice and mind.

"I am going back to your room. May as well stay out of sight." Adolie ran her fingers through her hair. "Perhaps… never mind. I am just being moody."

"I'll see you later." Hart promised.

Adolie watched him leave with a heart that grew heavier with each step.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sun was inching to the horizon when Adolie stepped out of the many entrance of the castle, more like sneaked from the castle. Hart was visiting Noemi and, according to Jehan, he was going to be a while as his father was ranting at him about Adolie's presence in his bedroom and bed.

She had debated this trip for days now. She couldn't tell Hart about the Stone, he was a Mage, so she had to wait for his vigilance to drop to make this trip.

The loss of one Herald was not enough to warrant unleashing it but there were so many other bodies in her vision. Or was she just trying to justify looking when her main concern was Hart. Not that she wasn't worried about the others in her vision, but it appeared they were killed because they were in the proximity and not the targets.

At the base of the stairs to the beaten earth courtyard Adolie paused and looked up at the austere castle. Massive stone blocks were piled high into the sky. Eight towers stretched to twice the height of the trees. Each was manned by two men, each with a spyglass and a horn. When there was a threat they blew the horns and every guardsman would blow the alarm across Haven and every citizen, even the Kylii, would rush to the Castle grounds for shelter.

It was not a pretty structure. The temple, by contrast, was ethereal and was a art that made a soul feel connected to the ancestors beyond the Veils.

A guard saw her and eyed her suspiciously. There was one by the door because it was such a small landing and four others at the base of the stairs.

"It always surprises me at how grand it is." She said as explanation. "I am just going to go for a walk and stretch my legs. I have been sitting all day. I will return soon."

The guard surveyed her, she was wearing her Kylii hunting leathers since they were the best suited to sitting on the cold ground so he undoubtedly knew exactly who she was. He stepped aside for her to descend.

The four at the bottom hesitated briefly, to express their disapproval, then moved aside for her.

Adolie ducked her head to hide her irritation as she resumed her trek to the temple. There were plans to create a cobbled courtyard with a statue to King Valdemar but it was still just beaten earth. Adolie's stopped in her tracks when a cantering swarm of horses and men rode through the gates with their capes and cloaks flapping like the wings of agitated crows.

Adolie raced to get out of the way before they trampled her under hoof. One of the guards raced and dragged her the last few steps to safety by the arm.

The lead man dismounted with a flourish. "You, girl, see my bags to my rooms."

Adolie started to protest but his shield caught her attention. A bear tangled with a snake on a red background.

The man spoke to the guard by the door then headed inside. The seven other riders dismounted and took their horses to the stable leaving saddle bags for her.

She grabbed the bags and hurried after the man. As she hurried by the guard at the door, he stopped her.

"Don't stay in his room." The guard cautioned. "And don't let him close the door."

"I won't." She promised.

"That's Lord Firsnam." The guard gave her directions to the man's the room.

Adolie hurried to the room, she wanted another look in his shield. The device made her stomach churn. Inside the room was a polished wooden bed and furniture. Someone else already started a fire, which gave her enough light to see the device mounted above the bed.

She jumped when the door slammed shut behind her. She hesitated, glancing back at the door, but turned to the large shield over the fireplace. A black bear fought a large white snake that was wound around its waist and its forelegs but was caught in the jaws of the bear.

Adolie set the bag on the bed and took another step closer. The snake binding the hands of the bear reminded her of the vision she had of Tirra's body. In the vision Tirra's hands were bound with what she thought was a white rope but in truth there were no bindings on Tirra's body according to Hart and no evidence she was bound by ropes.

Having seen enough, Adolie hurried to the door and had her hand on the latch when it moved. The door swung inward so forcefully she was knocked back.

Lord Firsnam leered down at her. "Well, look here. You're a lovely little thing."

"I have to go." Adolie said firmly and tried to get to the door.

He caught her by the arm, wrenching it hard. "Nonsense, my girl, not when I came to find you."

Adolie tried to call for Hart but somehow it was blocked. "I just want to return to my husband."

"Hart? He won't even notice you're gone. You Kylii are infamously inconstant." He grinned but there was no warm emotion in his eyes.

"Release me or I will scream." Adolie said desperately.

"Go ahead. One nice thing about being a mage, not even the loudest call will be heard unless I will it." He dragged her away from the door and closed it behind him. "And here I thought I would have to lure you out and you just fell into my lap. How fortuitous."

Adolie started to struggle desperately, never stopping her call for help.

Firsnam cursed when her foot nearly caught his manhood. He smashed her against the wall, stunning her. Before she could recover he pulled her towards him then slammed her into the wall again and the world went black.

Pain wracked her head and shoulders as she slowly came back to consciousness. She was bound at the foot of the bed.

_:Hart! Hart!:_ Adolie screamed again as she tried to free her hands.

The mage appeared. His smile made her blood freeze. "Soon, my girl, soon."

Adolie tried to penetrate his shields but it was like a blank wall. She knew this took a massive amount of magic to create. One thing the Kylii had learned quickly was that the mages were uniquely vulnerable to the Kylii Gifts unless they used massive amounts of power to shield.

"What is soon?" She asked.

He caught her chin in a vicious grip that left bruises. "Soon I will have you screaming and begging for mercy."

Adolie wrenched her chin out of his hand and twisted to bite his hand. She tasted his blood as she broke the skin. With her hands bound to her feet she couldn't strike at him.

Rather than jerking his hand free he gripped her throat and squeezed. Her vision darkened as her mind screamed out for air. She opened her mouth and tried desperately to pull in air. Finally he released her.

"Little bitch." He tore off a piece of sheet to bind his hand. "You'll pay for that." He grinned down at her again. "And I am going to love every moment of it."

Adolie dragged in air and glared at him. How had no one seen how twisted and evil this man was?

He turned back to the deep arch of the door and she noticed for the first time the shimmering silver pane that had replaced the door. He had created a portal! He could steal her away, kill her, and be back before anyone new she was gone and no searching with magic or gifts would find her.

"You killed Tirra." She accused him.

He glanced at her. "She was a little slut. Just like the rest of you."

"She wouldn't bed a man like you. Was that the problem? She said no to the powerful lord?" Adolie prodded him.

He was the beast of her dream. In her vision he destroyed a town when faced with Hart. If she could provoke him to murder here perhaps the mages would know and be prepared. Anything to stop all those bodies.


End file.
